


For Discretion And All That

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie, Colin, & mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Discretion And All That

On second thought, perhaps the mistletoe wasn’t the best idea for, you know, _discretion_ and all that.

 

It wasn’t even like they dragged one another under the leafy green plant or anything.  It was all by _chance_.

 _Fucking chance._ That’s what got them into this mess in the first place. No. _No_. It was Angel Coulby that got them into this mess.  Fucking Angel Coulby and bloody mistletoe.

 

So here she is staring at Colin as he stares at her. And he was too close.  She can see every detail of his face with him this close, breathing her air.

 

There’s a hint of a smile on his face and _why can’t she breathe properly_.

 

 

A hand on her waist, a gentle pull forwards.  And then his lips meeting hers. 

 

She’s grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him flush against her.  There’s a soft groan and she can’t tell if it comes from him or her.  It doesn’t matter.  Like this, they are the same. 

 

When they break apart to breathe, their lips still touch, just barely.  A whisper of a kiss between them.  She stares into his eyes for a long moment and she smiles.

 

There is a cough and they have to step apart from one another. 

 

Discretion.  Right.

 

 


End file.
